Generally described, computing devices utilize a communication network, or a series of communication networks, to exchange data. Companies and organizations operate computer networks that interconnect a number of computing devices to support operations or provide services to third parties. The computing systems can be located in a single geographic location or located in multiple, distinct geographic locations (e.g., interconnected via private or public communication networks). Specifically, data centers or data processing centers, herein generally referred to as “data centers,” may include a number of interconnected computing systems to provide computing resources to users of the data center. The data centers may be private data centers operated on behalf of an organization or public data centers operated on behalf, or for the benefit of, the general public.
To facilitate increased utilization of data center resources, virtualization technologies may allow a single physical computing device to host one or more instances of virtual machines that appear and operate as independent computing devices to users of a data center. With virtualization, the single physical computing device can create, maintain, delete or otherwise manage virtual machines in a dynamic matter. In turn, users can request computer resources from a data center, including single computing devices or a configuration of networked computing devices, and be provided with varying numbers of virtual machine resources.
Generally, physical networks include a number of hardware devices that receive packets from a source network component and forward the packets to designated recipient network components. In physical networks, packet routing hardware devices are typically referred to as routers, which are implemented on stand-alone computing devices connected to a physical network. With the advent of virtualization technologies, networks and routing for those networks can now be simulated using commodity computing devices rather than actual routers.
Virtualized networks provide advantages over traditional networks, in that the can be rapidly created, configured, or destroyed without reconfiguring underlying physical hardware devices. However, they can also add a layer of complexity over traditional systems. For example, virtualized systems may not have direct physical addresses, as traditional systems would, making transmission of communications between virtualized systems more difficult. Moreover, at least some virtualized systems may be configured to be private, such that public network addressing schemes, which otherwise serve to enable communications between virtualized systems, are not directly usable to communicate between virtualized systems. Thus, existing functionalities and practices may not be directly usable on virtualized systems.